Say love is not easy
by Kagamine Reza
Summary: Mengatakan suka memang bukan hal yang mudah, inilah yang sedang dialami oleh Gakupo dia sangat ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang dia suka. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Gakupo? Penasaran? Mind to RnR?


**Halo ketemu lagi sama saya, setelah sekian lama ngak bikin fanfic akhirnya dapet ide lagi buat bikin cerita. Oke langsung aja, selamat membaca :D**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media**

**Warning: : Garing, gaje, typo, Two-shoot, amatiran, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

**Don't like, Don't read**

**Says love is not easy**

**Gakupo P.O.V**

"KRINGGGG KRINGGG"

"Hooooam"

Jam weker udah sukses membuat gue terbangun, rasanya males banget bangun tapi gue harus sekolah. Saatnya menuju kamar mandi. Habis mandi gue langsung pake seragam terus sarapan bareng keluarga.

Setelah selesai sarapan gue langsung pamit sama orang tua, terus berangkat ke sekolah. Jarak dari rumah gue ke sekolah lumayan jauh jadi gue harus naik angkutan. Oh iya, belum kenalan ya nama gue Kamui Gakupo gue sekolah di Voca Junior High School dan sekarang gue udah di kelas 9 tepatnya gue ada di kelas 9-3.

Akhirnya angkutan yang gue tunggu datang juga, gue langsung masuk. Didalam angkutan gue ketemu sahabat gue Kagamine Len, Len ini bisa dibilang salah satu sahabat gue yang paling pinter, tapi Len ini orangnya suka telat kalo ke sekolah.

"Len, lo tumben berangkatnya agak pagian?"

"Masa iya gue berangkat telat melulu, hehehe"jawab Len sambil senyum-senyum ngak jelas

Akhirnya gue dan Len sampai di sekolah, gue dan Len langsung menuju kelas masing-masing karena beda kelas.

Pas gue sampai kelas suasananya masih sama kayak hari-hari kemaren, berisik. Ya beginilah keadaan kelas gue. Mungkin yang bikin kelas gue berisik gara-gara kebanyakan anak diantara banyak siswa di kelas gue, ada salah satu siswa cewek yang menarik perhatian gue, namanya yaitu Megurine Luka. Luka ini merupakan siswa yang cantik, terkenal, baik, pinter, kaya, ya pokoknya hampir mendekati perfect lah.

"TENGG TONG TENG"

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, saatnya mulai pelajaran pertama. Pelajaran pertama hari ini IPA, salah satu pelajaran yang paling gue ngak suka, gue bukan ngak suka sama materi pelajarannya tapi gue ngak suka sama gurunya. Soalnya gurunya itu galak dan hamper ngak pernah senyum, dan guru itu adalah Meiko-sensei.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!"ucap Meiko-sensei

"Pagiii sensei!"

"Hari ini kita akan mengadakan ulangan dadakan" ucap Meiko-sensei sambil membagikan kertas ulangan

"APAA!"

Serentak kelas gue kaget mendengar kalo hari ini ulangan, dan murid kelas gue pada protes. Tapi walaupun udah protes tetep aja ulangan.

Ulangan pun dimulai, menurut gue soal yang dikasih susah banget karena gue semalem lupa belajar.

Akhirnya dengan susah payah gue bisa mengisi semua pertanyaannya, walaupun ada beberapa yang isinya asal aja.

"TENG TONG TENG"

Huhhh, akhirnya istirahat juga. Gue langsung menuju kantin buat beli makanan, sehabis beli makanan gue langsung kembali ke kelas. Dan pas udah sampai di kelas, gue liat Luka sama Kaito ngobrol dan gue pun langsung duduk dibelakang mereka berdua, biar bisa denger apa yang mereka obrolin.

"Luka, lo kan sekarang ngak punya pacar ni. Gue mau nanya ni, kalo Gakupo nembak lo, bakalan lo terima ngak?"ucap Kaito

Gue mendengar perkataan si Kaito tadi bener-bener kaget, kira-kira gimana ya jawaban Luka.

"Hmmmm, mungkin aja gue terima" kata Luka sambil senyum ngelirik gue

Wajah gue memerah mendengar jawaban Luka, mungkin aja gue punya harapan buat mendapatkan Luka.

**Skip Time**

Sekolah yang melelahkan hari ini selesai, saatnya pulang ke rumah. Untung besok hari Sabtu jadi bisa santai di rumah. Tapi saat gue mau keluar kelas, gue mendengar ada yang memanggil gue. Dan ternyata itu adalah Luka.

"Hai Gakupo?"sapa Luka

"Ehhh Luka ada apa?"jawab gue

"Lo mau ngak hari ini pulang bareng gue?"Tanya Luka

Wah beneran ni gue diajak pulang bareng Luka, gue ngak mimpi kan.

"Mau lah, ayo?"ajak gue

Gue akhirnya pulang bareng sama Luka, awalnya gue dan Luka diem aja tapi akhirnya gue ajak ngobrol biar agak santai.

"Gakupo, gue minta nomor handphone lo dong?"tanya Luka

"Ini 0838963xxxxx"ucap gue

"Entar malem gue sms lo ya?"ucap Luka

"I-iyaa"

Gue dan Luka berpisah karena kita berbeda naik angkutannya. Luka sebelum naik angkutan tadi sempet senyum sama melaimbaikan tangannya ke gue.

Gue pun menaiki angkutan menuju rumah gue. Akhirnya gue sampai di rumah, gue langsung menuju kamar gue karena capek. Gue dari tadi kepikiran terus sama Luka, mungkin aja ini awal pendekatan gue ke Luka.

Malam pun tiba, dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar gue menuggu sms dari Luka. Bener ngak ya Luka bakalan sms gue. Setelah sekian lama menuggu akhirnya gue mendengar handphone gue berdering, semoga aja sms dari Luka. Gue pun membuka smsnya. Dan ternyata…..

**From: Len**

**To: Gakupo**

**Messages: Bro lagi ngapain?**

Dan ternyata itu sms dari si Len -_-

**From: Gakupo**

**To: Len**

**Messages: Gangguin aja lo Len, gw kira siapa -_-**

**From: Len**

**To: Gakupo**

**Messages: Hehehe :p, lagi nugguin sms siapa ni? **

**From: Gakupo**

**To: Len**

**Messages: Nugguin sms dari Luka**

**From: Len**

**To: Gakupo**

**Messages: Whattt, yang bener? Lo lagi PDKT ya?**

**From: Gakupo**

**To: Len**

**Messages: Benerann, lagi usaha siapa tau bisa dapet. Hehehe**

**From: Len**

**To: Gakupo**

**Messages: Ohhh, udah dulu ya bro gue mau makan dulu. Ganbate!**

Huhhhh, gue kira tadi Luka yang sms.

"Ting ting ting"

Handphone gue berdering lagi semoga yang ini sms dari Luka. Gue pun membuka smsnya.

**From: Luka**

**To: Gakupo**

**Messages: Haiii Gakupo, kamu lagi nagapain?**

Wahh Luka sms gue pake kata kamu, perasaan gue jadi berbunga-bunga gue langsung cepet-cepet bales smsnya.

**From: Gakupo**

**To: Luka**

**Messages: Aku lagi tiduran di kamar, kamu sendiri lagi ngapain?**

**From: Luka**

**To : Gakupo**

**Messages: Aku lagi main game**

Sebenarnya gue pengen ngajak Luka pergi makan. Tapi Luka kira-kira mau ngak ya?

**From: Gakupo**

**To: Luka**

**Messages: Luka aku mau ngajak kamu pergi makan di restoran besok, kamu mau ngak?**

**From: Luka**

**To: Gakupo**

**Messages: Oke aku mau, Di restoran mana? **

**From: Gakupo**

**To: Luka**

**Messages: Di restoran deket sekolah aja. Jam 11 besok kita ketemuan disana.**

**From: Luka**

**To: Gakupo**

**Messages: Oke dehhh, sampai ketemu besok ya **

Perasaan gue seneng banget karena Luka mau pergi makan bareng gue. Semoga besok acara makan-makan gue sama Luka lancar.

**To be Continue**

**Gomen ya kalo chapter yang ini kependekan, nanti chapter ke-2 bakalan lebih panjang deh. Ohh iya, Minna-san jangan lupa reviewnya ya :D**


End file.
